Everything's Fine
by Puppde
Summary: How did it end up like this? / really gay. like. dicks almost breaching he butt border gay. careful i guess


an: i dont usually write dicks and stuff but here we are. sorry.

* * *

How had it come to this?

The question, along with many other questions, regularly floated through his mind on a weekly basis. Every Monday, he noted, like he noted many other things, was the day that the farmer boy always came to visit. With things he'd found in the forest sometimes, or maybe drinks slung over his shoulder in a small brown bag.

The little wizard didn't hate the idea of him visiting, of course not, but it wasn't like he enjoyed it either. However things had gotten a little peculiar lately. In almost the blink of an eye the pleasant encounters they'd had, drinking and eating together, had been flipped on its head, and now he was planted firmly on his back on the floor of his house, a body hanging timidly above him.

He didn't say anything, or even do anything. He realised, somewhere deep down inside, how terrifying this must be for the farmer boy more so than himself. He could tell he was making him uncomfortable with his long stare, however he didn't fancy the idea of looking away and acting shy. Wouldn't want to send the wrong message, he figured.

But he stumbled on himself. What message was he even trying to send?

Maybe all that the farmer boy was seeing was a hot stare and parted lips and a sultry pose, maybe that's all he wanted to see. But surely the farmer knew so much better than that, right? He must have known somewhere in him that the wizard was not the kind to offer the things he wanted.

But what did he want out of this exchange? The only things that he would get from this point on were an awkward sharing of mumbles and groans or maybe a hit on the head, but Wiz wasn't exactly struggling to get free.

"Sorry." The farmer said quietly, and Gale could feel the puff of breath hitting his face. He didn't hate the way it felt, but he didn't like it either. There was a lot about the situation he was very indifferent about.

But he didn't say anything. Nothing at all slipped out—he didn't even try.

"I'm sorry," Gale felt his position shift but not of his own accord. His legs moved up and the farmer boy settled between them. He was basically straddling him, but he didn't hate it. He didn't like it either.

Kasey found that the position was horrifically uncomfortable and made quick work of standing up; pulling the wizard with him, and settling him back down onto the small bed in the room. Gale realised, in that small moment when he was standing, he had the chance to turn things around and move away, break free, whatever you wanted to call it.

He wondered why he didn't when he was once again staring up at the other man.

"Why?" Gale asked simply, but the question seemed to fizz and pop dramatically inside the others head. He didn't know how to answer in the slightest and it was bothering him quite obviously.

"Not sure…" he laughed, albeit very awkwardly.

"I'm not—"

"It's fine—I mean, you're fine—everything's fine…" Kasey was rather insistent now, and the wizard came to understand just how confused and terrified he was.

"Everything's… fine." Gale repeated, but it fell off his tongue like a foreign phrase he didn't understand. But it occurred to him now that he was very much so male, and so was the farmer hovering over him, breathing heavily and nervously. But what did gender matter? As he'd aged, the wizard had found the idea of gender in a relationship was almost silly. Relationships, he figured, were silly.

But this thought obviously occurred to Kasey, maybe that's why he was so nervous, "Girl…" the word slipped off of Gale's tongue and he didn't understand why.

"Girl? You mean like, I should be doing this with a girl?" Gale just nodded flatly, "Why can't it be a man—I mean, no—God—why can't it be _you_?"

Silence.

Yes. That's right. Why couldn't it be?

Why indeed.

A pair of warm lips gently pressed against the side of Gale's face and he found himself feeling nothing but confused. Kasey's breath grazing ever so softly against his jaw and neck felt like a warm breeze and Gale, although unsure as to why, shut his eyes, completely content. Almost immediately he snapped himself out of it, opening his eyes and gazing up at the roof of his home.

A hand settled gently on his stomach area, but his thoughts were fogging over and he couldn't figure out where. Long fingers caressed so shyly at the fabric and body underneath it.

"You hate this, right? You hate me, too…" despite the almost unbearable need to give or receive affection in any form, Kasey was feeling horribly guilty for forcing this so rudely onto his friend. Anybody in their right mind would hate him, he figured.

"Of course not…" Wizard mused flatly. He repeated it to himself inwardly, but it didn't sound like his own thoughts, not in the slightest. He felt his sweater untuck from his pants and air tickle his skin before fingers did. He would have flinched if he weren't expecting it.

Kasey had straddled him rather comfortably and sat up, working briefly at the belt on his waist, "Did you see this in the stars?"

Huh?

What did Kasey think he did; ask the stars for petty fortunes? In that moment it felt like a piece of his soul withered, like a dying flower, and left through the nearby window. It was a harmless enough question, perhaps even a bit of a flirt, but god—GOD—it irked him.

"Are you stupid?" he replied sternly, and it caused the farmer boy to laugh. It seemed like he was becoming more comfortable, if only just a little.

"Maybe…" he replied almost nonchalantly as he stripped the wizard of his belt in one swift movement and in another had dropped it by the side of the bed.

Gale shut his eyes then, not willing to watch the scene unfolding anymore. If Kasey was going to suck him off—and let's be honest, he reasoned with himself, he was going to do it—he didn't want to see it happen. After a lifetime of observing he was unwilling to observe such a little thing and he realised how utterly bizarre that was.

Rustling fabric followed by a hot burning around a part of him would have elicited even the slightest of noises in most, but he refused. He willed himself to stay quiet. Neighbours would hear, he told himself, didn't want the neighbours to hear. But maybe what he really wanted was to deny the satisfaction to the farmer boy happily toying with him.

Preposterous…

Kasey realised though, while happily attending to the slowly hardening thing in his mouth, that he was reminded of a phrase he'd heard once.

The early bird catches the worm.

Or so they say.

But he wondered why. Maybe it was because a dick and a worm seemed so similar to him. That had to be it because no other way did that thought make any sense. Spit was starting to drip down his chin as he worked, forgetting those nervous feelings and that timid nature he'd suffered from not so long ago.

He was only a little disappointed that Wizard wasn't making any noise. Although his eyes were shut, he figured that was good. He'd never sucked a dick, but he'd watched a lot of porn. Dudes usually shut their eyes when they liked it, but still, he was concerned.

He removed his mouth with a pop and a line of spit connected his mouth to the thing in his face and inwardly he felt repulsed for a moment. Dicks looked so gross, so horribly, disgustingly gross—but when he thought about it, seriously thought about it, Wizard's wasn't so bad.

Kind of slender and cute—just like him.

"Don't stare." Wizard said flatly, "So rude." Kasey peered up to be met with a pair of mismatched eyes and felt almost at ease, despite the coddling mother tone. His face wasn't even flushed; he just looked mildly uncomfortable to be lying on his back for so long.

"Was it… alright?" the farmer boy murmured awkwardly, reaching up to tentatively stroke a few fingers across his skin.

"Fine," Wizard replied. His tone was almost dismissive of the fact he had his dick prodding against another guy's face in the middle of the day.

Kasey felt the awkward feeling building up again, but it was mixed with that horrible turned on mess in his stomach, "I'm real hard," he chuckled, almost as if talking into a microphone, and on that thought he felt incredibly stupid, "this is so weird… I'm so weird…"

"You're fine." The words shot through him ferociously but it didn't hurt him, "Everything's fine." Yeah, that's right… Everything WAS fine. He returned almost immediately to that gentle assault he was in the middle of and was rewarded with the first noise of the day. It wasn't a sigh and it wasn't a moan, it was somewhere in between and god was it hot to the ears.

Gale's eyes were shut again and he sunk contentedly into his mattress and pillow. He didn't hate was happening, but he wasn't overjoyed by it either. He'd come to realise now he wasn't fence sitting anymore, that he did kind of enjoy this feeling, this person, this horrible awkward and uncomfortable exchange of one-sided passion, but he wasn't over the moon with it.

There was a soft pop and he opened his eyes, being denied any kind of release, "Who's putting what where?" Kasey asked as he whipped some spittle from his face with the back of his hand.

"What?"

"Mine in your butt or yours in mine, either way it doesn't matter, right?" Gale wondered for a moment or two what he was even talking about.

Oh, he thought, he means sex.

"Is it necessary?" Gale asked, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side. He felt increasingly bothered by the movement his erection made every time he shifted, but ignored it willingly.

"What, fucking?" the term felt disgusting on his ears, "Not necessary but preferable. But if you don't want to its fine. Totally a-okay."

Did this count as chickening out? He didn't care anymore. Kasey didn't seem to care much either. He didn't care how he got his rocks off as long as he did it. Simple, simple Kasey…

"Not looking for that…" Gale murmured almost to himself, "Maybe something else."

Before he couldn't think properly, Kasey had stripped himself of his boots and pants, leaving only his boxers on his lower body. He did the same for Gale, removing his shoes, pants and leaving just his underwear in place.

He urged Gale to lie on his back, propped himself in an awkward position above him and rested his erection neatly against Gale's.

For the first time since this encounter had begun, the wizard felt extremely exposed. Kasey pushed their boxers down a little to let the skin touch and it felt bizarre. For both of them, it felt otherworldly. Although, Kasey seemed to be enjoying himself immensely with the sigh he heaved on contact.

He wrapped a hand gingerly around both of them and Gale suddenly felt the urge to reach out and touch him. His face, his hair, his chest, anything, but he refrained.

With every slow, agonising thrust and squeeze he wanted to push him off and hide away but at the same time he didn't. Of course, he didn't hate it, but he wasn't going to lie and say he didn't like it either.

"Fuck," Kasey breathed in his ear. Gale noted, despite what was happening to his nether, that Kasey's breathing was becoming ragged and a little drawn out.

In almost an instant things had turned upside down on him, and Gale found that the indifference he felt so strongly just a while before was fading. His insides were melting away, his face was becoming flushed as he realised that god he enjoyed the friction, the slick feeling, the weight on him and oh god—no, this was making things worse.

God, he was so unbelievably hard and he just wanted it to stop so he could go back to what he was doing before this stupid oaf came and messed it up, but god—GOD—he liked it too.

His hands didn't know where to rest so he reached out and placed them on Kasey's face, as if to hide him away. The farmer boy didn't understand and muffled a laugh in the tan fingers pressed against his mouth.

"Stupid…" Gale sighed as he felt everything inside him spill over. Kasey moaned heavily as he too finished, rather messily, onto Gale's dark, now very stained sweater.

"Stupid." He repeated, feeling the heat settle in under his skin. Kasey stood up and dressed himself after a moment of recovery, allowing the wizard to do the same.

"Sorry about your… your shirt…" he rubbed the back of his head and coughed. Gale merely examined the stain of mixed liquid and felt a bit bemused, "Do you want me to take it home and wash it?"

"No," Gale sighed gently to himself, "everything's fine…"

And Kasey went home, knowing that everything was fine. Despite how awkward their parting was, he felt somewhat at ease.

After all, everything was just fine, so there was no need to worry over trivial little things…

Everything was just fine.


End file.
